scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts
:This article is about the episode. For the other uses, see A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts (disambiguation). A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise On their way to Franken Castle, the kids stop to get their fortunes told by a gypsy fortune teller, who warns them they will meet their doom if they go to the castle. They soon are greeted by, Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and a werewolf on the castle grounds who warn them away. Synopsis The gang is making its way Franken Castle, on the way they see a gypsy wagon and stop to have their fortune told; the gypsy tells them that the castle caretaker has just been frightened off and warns them to stay away from the castle. After dismissing her warnings, they continue and eventually reach the castle. They're warned off at the drawbridge by Dracula. All but Daphne manage to get off the drawbridge before it is raised, leaving her trapped on the other side. There she is pursued by Frankenstein's Monster. Shaggy and Scooby swing across to the castle to open the drawbridge. They manage to lower it, but are chased by the Wolfman. Fred and Velma come upon a dining hall where Dracula appears, transforms into a bat and swoops down on them. Velma loses her glasses and while crawling about looking for them she disappears through a trapdoor behind the fireplace. In the meantime, Scooby and Shaggy have found the kitchen—and Frankenstein's Monster. Eventually they end up in the torture chamber into which Velma, too, has 'blindly' wandered. They manage to find Daphne in a dungeon and rescue her while trapping Dracula. The four leave but become separated; Daphne and Velma hook up again with Fred and check out a clue that Daphne found: an inscription that points to a treasure hidden in the Franken crypt. Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy find a mad scientist's lab, where they begin to experiment, narrowly avoiding both the Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster. Soon they are discovered by the rest of the gang go down to the crypt, where they find Dracula resting in one of the coffins. He chases Fred, Velma and Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby try to catch him with a tapestry, but he leaps back into the coffin, taking the tapestry with him. When they reopen the coffin, Dracula's disappeared, but left behind a ruby, diamond and gold earring. The ruby and diamond have come off the tapestry (into which they had been woven). The gold earring is identical to one worn by the gypsy they saw earlier. Returning to the gypsy wagon, they find that "she" is actually a he: "Big Bob" Oakley, alias "The Actor", a man wanted in seven States who had been trying to scare people off so he could search for the Franken treasure alone. Later, the gang relax outside the castle with a picnic. The four teens wonder about the truth behind the bat that wasn't discussed before. Just then, Scooby swoops down on top of the prosthetic bat, which is attached on a wire, and takes a bite out of Shaggy's sandwich. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Gypsy * Dracula * Frankenstein's Monster * Werewolf * Big Bob Oakley Other characters: * Alligator * Caretaker * King Tut * Sheriff Locations * Franken Castle ** Dining hall ** Kitchen *** Pantry ** Torture chamber ** Dungeon ** Mad scientist's lab ** Franken Family Crypt * Gypsy wagon * Transylvania Objects * Gypsy's earring * Fried Moonbeams * Pickled Vampire Wings * Werewolf Snacks * Scooby Snack * Apples * Cake * Sandwiches * Gypsy's crystal ball * Drawbridge * Lasso * Drawbridge bar * Knight armours * Piano * Curtains * Piano keys * Chandelier * Chaise lounge * Fireplace * Bat prop * Velma's glasses * Stove * Refrigerator * Canisters * Ladder * Flour * Skeleton * Barrel * Velma's extra pair of glasses * Rope * Daphne's paper * Hose * Formulas * Franken Jewels ** Rubies ** Diamonds * Tapestry with jewels Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sheriff's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The immortal line, "Yes, and I'd have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for these blasted kids and their dog!" was first uttered in this episode. * This was one of the few episodes that there were no traps made by Freddy, but Scooby and Shaggy made two, with mixed success. * This is the second episode Shaggy demonstrates his ventriloquism skills. * Scooby will rarely and randomly show courage in a crisis, but in this episode, he takes on two monsters (once in a very unconvincing disguise, with "disguise" being used loosely); yet while in the gypsy wagon, he cowered at the mere thought of seeing a werewolf. * The gang manage to capture Oakley twice, as a werewolf and as Dracula, but run away both times instead of unmasking him. * Although the werewolf appears three times in the episode, the gang see him only once. * This is the first episode to have more than one villain. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby as a knight statue and werewolf. * "Zoinks" count: 1. Cultural references * This episode is an ode to the three famous Universal movie monsters of the 1930's and 1940's: Dracula, Frankenstein, and Wolf Man. * Shaggy calls Scooby, Igor, referring to Dr. Frankenstein's assistant. Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this as the sole story for Scooby Doo... Where Are You! #10, renaming it The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle. The following differences include: :* Franken Castle has been renamed to Grimstone Castle. :* Big Bob Oakley is now called Artie the Actor and his alias is Carl the Con-Man. * Landoll's published Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts in their Cartoon Network Storybook series. * Scooby-Doo! Scooby...Don't! by Piggy Toes Press, has a similar opening, only they're going to Count Dracula's castle, and the fortune teller tells Scooby he is a descendant of Count Dracula's dog. * In the continuity of the TV series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Fred mentions how one of the traps from his trap scrapbook captured Carlotta the Gypsy. * This episode was reimagined for the [[LEGO Scooby-Doo!|LEGO Scooby-Doo!]] Mystery Mansion set, which included only Dracula. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Werewolf is first looking down from the castle, the small gap between his arm and his stomach briefly flashes the color of his coat. * There is no one in the Mystery Machine during the moment the Werewolf sees it driving towards the castle. * When Shaggy suggests going into the gypsy wagon, Scooby's ears stick out the top of the front of the Mystery Machine. * When Fred agrees to go into the gypsy wagon, the collar of his shirt is white instead of blue. * When the Mystery Machine first arrives at the castle, its empty. * When Frankenstein's Monster is first heading towards Daphne, a small spot on his neck flickers between pale green and blue. * The gargoyle casts a shadow, although the lasso doesn't. * When the chandelier drops on the Werewolf, the rope disappears, but then reappears when the Werewolf attempts to wrestle himself loose. * When Shaggy and Scooby enter the dumb waiter, the doors close. But when a different view is shown, the doors to the dumb waiter are open. * The gang was only using one rope to pull Daphne out of the dungeon. But when Scooby went to go trap Dracula, where did he get another rope from? * As Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are rescuing Daphne, the vampire appears. In this appearance, he has a large, pointed nose, not unlike that of Big Bob Oakley, despite the fact that his nose appears shorter, stubbier, and flatter when we saw him before. ** This may be explained by the fact that in this instance, he is seen in profile, rather than being seen by head. * After Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Velma capture the vampire, and when Shaggy says, "Speaking of escaping, let's get out of here!", Scooby agrees, with an emphatic "Rooby Roo!" and he is seen and heard running off-screen. However, the next shot shows Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma running through the statue entrance that Dracula came in from, but Scooby is never actually seen to enter it on screen. * When Velma asked Shaggy and Scooby why they were riding on that cart, the background behind them changes. * When Shaggy and Fred open the coffin, the vampire is wearing the tapestry, which Shaggy and Scooby used to trap him a little later in the episode. Then a few seconds later, the vampire is wearing his black tuxedo again. * The headlights shine on the gang's faces, then on their backs. * When the gang go back from the castle to the gypsy wagon, they encounter the gypsy with no earring on her left ear, but when she runs away with the tapestry, she suddenly has an earring on her left ear. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * How did Oakley create that lightning effect? * The Ancient Egyptians so completely obliterated all trace of King Tutankhamun that it wasn't until the discovery of his tomb in 1922 that he was even known to have existed, so there is no way a person in 1668 would have known of him. * When Freddy and Velma encountered Dracula for the second time, Velma asks who it is, when they literally just him outside the castle. * The success of this scheme done by the Actor would have most likely failed in real life because there was no way he could change costumes so fast and get to the castle without the gang seeing him and getting back to the gypsy wagon. * Velma lost her glasses and asks Shaggy for her extra pair, so she doesn't even try going back and looking for her old pair? It's possible that she was more focused on solving the mystery, but still she should have at least tried to go and find them. * The two times Dracula vanishes, he gets more and more transparent until he's gone. * The werewolf, even hunched, is significantly shorter than Oakley himself. * Frankenstein's monster sounds different at his last appearance. * Daphne's one piece of paper becomes a page of an entire notepad when Fred shows it to Scooby and Shag. * It is unknown how Dracula vanished in that coffin. Home media * Hanna-Barbera Festival of Fun VHS released by Hanna-Barbera Home Video in the early 1991. * Classic Scooby-Doo: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 21, 2001. * Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 21, 2001. * Scooby-Doo!: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 1, 2009. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 10, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Blu-ray Disc by Warner Home Video on released August 19, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Favorite Frights DVD released as a Walmart exclusive on September 15, 2015. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from Vudu Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes